My angel of the night
by Eli N Maru
Summary: A songfic to the song "Angel in the night" by BassHunter. The story takes place before during and after the final battle with the Archdemon. Morrigan/F!Mahariel. Femslash.


_**Angel of the night**_

Eli walked over to the camp Morrigan had set up away from the others. She found the young witch sitting by a dying fire reading Flemeth's grimoire. Morrigan looked up as the Elf cam over. She smiled softly before closing the book and motioning for the Elven Warden to sit next to her. Eli sat down with a sigh. Morrigan quirked her brow inquizitively at the Elf.

"What ails _my_ Warden?"

"The same thing that always does... The Blight, the Archdemon..."

"Oh, is the _Bard_ not keeping your attentions from these matters?"

Eli looked surprised at Morrigan's venomous tone. She knew the young witch cared for her, as she did in return, but Eli had chosen to see how things would go with Leliana at the behest of Morrigan, and sorely regretted it. She reached over and placed her hand on the young witch's cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the young witch's lips. Morrigan was slightly surprised but leaned into the kiss briefly before moving away from the Elf. Eli straightened herself and bit her bottom lip, looking away from the young witch. Morrigan noticed that the Elven Warden seemed nervous. It reminded her of when Eli had first confessed her feelings of affection for the young witch...

* * *

The Elven Warden had contemplated confessing her feelings for a certain raven haired beauty known as their residential witch. She had come to the conclusion that once she told said witch anything remotely close to 'I want you to be my girlfriend' or 'I love you' she would most likely be used as target practice for either Morrigan's magic or her wicked tongue. The latter wasn't a horrible option, but Eli knew that Morrigan wouldn't use her tongue in the way she wished for her too. It would be used to hurl insults at her with deadly accuracy, much like the young witch did to Alistair on a daily basis.

Eli had attempted flirting with Leliana. But grew tired of the coy looks and the poorly masked comments about her hair and such that the Bard had decided was the best way to go about testing her interest in her. The Elf had been close to Morrigan since they had left the Wilds, they had bonded over their mutual liking to torture Alistair. She was brought from her thoughts when she heard Morrigan scalding the Mabari for getting into her things, again. Eli looked over to the small encampment Morrigan claimed for herself. She noticed the young witch's hair was free from it's usual bun, falling freely around her shoulders. The Elf decided that she would risk possible bodily harm just for a chance at being with the young witch. Eli got up and walked past her companions and over to Morrigan's encampment.

Morrigan watched the Mabari lose interest in tormenting her when it's master started to walk over. Eli pet the hound before telling him to leave the pretty lady alone. The dog barked and ran off towards the main encampment. The young witch smiled as her friend came to stand near her camp. She seemed nervous; Morrigan couldn't remember in the month that they had been traveling together that this woman had ever seemed this nervous. She chuckled a bit before motioning for Eli to come sit with her. The Elf forced a smile and sat next to the young witch. Morrigan pulled her hair back up into it's usual bun before looking over at the Elven Warden.

"So what is it you wish of me?"

"Morrigan, I-I..."

"Flemeth got your tongue? Just tell me, Eli."

Eli looked surprised. She couldn't ever remember the young witch ever calling her by her name. The Elf took a deep breath and steeled herself; she found it rather odd. Here was a Grey Warden and leader of a ragtag band of... companions, who stared down an ogre, taken on countless darkspawn and demons and she couldn't tell one woman how she felt. Eli moved closer to the young witch, taking Morrigan's hand into her own. Morrigan watched the Elven Warden closely.

"Morrigan, I really enjoy the time we spend together... no, it's more then that. I really like you and I-I've tried my hardest not to fall for you but, well..."

"You're this nervous because you wanted to express to me how much you like me?"

"Yes, no... I don't know. I-I've never had to tell the girl I liked that I liked them. They just knew, or would tell me first. You, however, are different."

"Oh, this I have to hear."

"Morrigan, we've been friends ever since we met and well... I want you to be _emma asha_."

It was Morrigan's turn to go silent. She stared at the Elven Warden, trying to decide wheather or not the Elf was joking or not. Once she realized that Eli was being serious she bit her bottom lip. _I thought her and the Bard were attempting a... something._ Morrigan placed her hand on Eli's to get her attention. She looked into her friend's silver eyes.

"Eli, Flattered though as I am. You really should continue courting the Bard. According to Alistair and Zevran's conversation she is rather taken with you."

"I see... I'm more then willing to tell her I'm not interested if you want to-"

Morrigan leaned in and pressed her lips to Eli's, briefly. She moved back and the two women gazed into each other's eyes. Eli wanted to beg Morrigan to agree to being her girl, but knew by that look that the young witch was only saying no because she didn't want to see her friend hurt. Morrigan looked away from the Elf.

"You should get back to your Bard. And Eli, for the record, I wouldn't mind being your _asha_. If you would have asked before attempting anything with Leliana."

Eli sighed and nodded before heading back to the main encampment.

* * *

Morrigan chuckled at the memory earning her an inquizitive look from the Elf. She quickly schooled her face into impasstivity. The young witch moved away from the Elven Warden, but Eli reached out and took Morrigan's hand into her own. She pulled the young witch to her. Morrigan tried to move away slightly, but Eli held her in a firm hug. She smiled down at the witch before placing her hand on the young witch's cheek; her silver eyes sparkling with unshed emotion. Morrigan bit her bottom lip, knowing that she could fall so easily into this woman's arms and not care about the world's problems or how they'd both end up hurt and alone.

The young witch sighed and was about to try and move away from the Elf when Eli let go of Morrigan. She rubbed the back of her head and looked away from the young witch. Morrigan had a small smile playing on her lips. She realized what was going on. Eli still wanted to be with her, but she didn't want to upset the young witch. Morrigan covered her mouth as she chuckled lightly.

"Making Morrigan giggle... I didn't think something so, so cute could come from something so evil."

"Shut it Alistair."

"Oh, but here I thought you had agreed with Zevran that between Wynne and I that it t'was I you would rather have carnal relations with."

"I-I... that's not, I didn't mean..."

The two women laughed at how red Alistair's face had become. He stuttered and tried to tell them that Morrigan was wrong but couldn't. He clenched his hands into fists and glared at the two laughing women.

"At least I'm not hanging around someone hoping for something that won't happen. Why can't you see that Leliana is better for Eli then you could ever be _Morrigan_."

Morrigan stopped laughing and glared up at the ex-templar. She could feel the magic in her veins boil. The young witch hated that she had told Eli to stay with Leliana, she hated to see them together and was reminded of what she could have had. Morrigan stood and let the magic that burned under skin collect in her hand, forming a small ball of fire. Eli looked up at her companions, unsure as to wheather or not she wanted to intervene. On one hand Alistair was her fellow Grey Warden, but on the other she cared for Morrigan more then anyone could ever comprehend.

The young witch was about to cast her fireball in Alistair's direction when Eli stood up and got in between the two of them. She glared at Alistair and told him to go back to the main encampment. He sighed and informed Eli that it was almost her turn to keep watch. She nodded as he walked off. The Elven Warden turned to Morrigan. The younge witch sighed and relenquished her spell, letting the fire dissapate as she closed her hand. Eli sat down and pulled the young witch down into her lap. Morrigan couldn't help the small smile as she lay in the Elf's lap, her head resting on Eli's thigh. Eli stroked the young witch's hair, a content smile on her face.

* * *

Eli sat alone on the outskirts of their camp, watching for any signs of danger. She let her thoughts wonder about a certain raven haired beauty. The Elven woman thought about the night she had spent with Morrigan after they had confessed their feelings for one another.

_ The Elven Warden sat at Morrigan's smaller incampment. She hadn't spoken with the young witch since she had told the witch that she was falling for her; and that said witch had also revealed she had similar feelings for the Warden as well. Eli looked over at Morrigan who was working on an Elfroot potion. The young witch noticed the Elf was watching her and looked up with a small smile._

_ She was surprised when Eli got up and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her and taking the potion she was working on away from her. Morrigan went to object when her protest died before it began when Eli pressed her lips to the young witch's. She tangled her hand into Morrigan's raven hair, her other hand being placed on the young witch's back. Morrigan wrapped her arms around the Elf's neck and pulled said Elf on top of her as she lay abck on the ground. _

_ The two women shared a kiss filled with passion, need and affection before Eli broke it. She looked down at the young witch and apologized. Morrigan shook her head and ran her finger down the Elf's face before pressing it to her lips, shushing her._

_"Don't apologize my love. I will always be yours, even if you are with the Bard."_

The Elven Warden felt the wetness on her cheeks and realized she had been crying while she remeniced about Morrigan. Eli sighed and lay back looking up at the stars, her hand out stretched as if reaching for them. _And I'll always be yours my angel._

* * *

Eli's group set out from their camp to the city of Denerim. They had been side tracked by all of the random little things the Elven Warden did to make sure her companions were in fighting shape for the final battle. She lead her group towards the city so that they could fight the Archdemon and end the Blight. Leliana was at Eli's side, chatting about Orlais and how much she hoped the Elven Warden would enjoy it when they traveled there after the Blight.

The Elven Warden was completley oblivious to the coversation she didn't know she was having with her lover that is until Leliana asked her a question. She pulled on the Elf's arm to get her attention. Eli looked over at her, surprise showing in her silver eyes. The Bard realized she hadn't been listening the entire time she had been talking to her. She sighed and gave Eli a half hearted glare.

"You never listen to me anymore..."

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry Leli. I was thinking of the coming fight..."

"Mmhm. I was simply trying to take your mind from the pending doom."

"Sorry."

Eli gave Leliana a kiss on the cheek before walking off a head of her, hoping her companions wouldn't make their insufferable jokes. Alistair and Zevran however just couldn't help themselves.

"Aw, look at how attentive the Warden is. I wonder, if she is as such during..."

"Morrigan, you look jealous. Does seeing Eli happy really upset you?"

Morrigan glared at Alistair. She walked a bit faster trying to ignore the ex-templar when Zevran placed his arm around her shoulders. The young witch was slightly surprised; she shot the assassin a glare before shrugging off Zevran's arm. Eli was about to turn around and tell the two men to leave Morrigan alone when Leliana and Fen'harel made it known that they had arrived at the city. The hound barked excitedly at his place by the silent companions; Sten, Shale and Wynne where as Leliana pulled on the Elven Warden's arm excitedly.

* * *

Eli left the room where Alistair and her had just recieved the news that one of them would need to sacrifce themselves in order to slay the Archedemon. The Elven Warden didn't give it a second thought when Riordan informed them that one of them would have to do it if he failed. She told both men that she would make the killing blow if Riordan failed. The only thought that went through her mind was how Morrigan was going to call her a fool, again. She chuckled lightly as she headed towards her bedroom. Alistair heard her and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him.

"What in the Maker's name is so funny? We have to fight the Archdemon and possibly die, and you're laughing? Have you finally lost it?"

"Calm down Alistair, you have nothing to worry about. It's either Riordan, myself or possibly both of us who is going to die."

"You don't get it do you, this isn't a joke. What about Leliana? Don't you love her?"

The Elven Warden looked taken aback by Alistair's question. She jerked her arm away from him and leveled him with a glare. The ex-templar stared down at the Elf, awaiting her response. Eli sighed.

"She'll understand, it's my duty as a Grey Warden."

Eli walked away from Alistair and into her bedroom. She noticed Morrigan was standing by the fireplace and walked over to her. Morrigan turned around with a sad smile, her golden eyes glowing in the dim lighting.

"'Tis only I... I, had something I wished to discuss with you."

"Well, now's probably the best time. Seeing as I might not be alive this time tomorrow."

"That's what I wanted to talk about, I know about the sacrifice. I have a plan you see, a loop in your hole."

"Oh, and what is that Morrigan? You and I run away together? Deal."

"Hehe. No.. well, maybe... no, no we couldn't. My plan is this, get Alistair to lay with me. I will concieve a child and once the Archdemon is slain it's soul will enter the child instead of one of you Wardens. Before you object, the child wouldn't die it would be born with the soul of an old god."

"So let me get this straight you want to sleep with Alistair, and have _his_ child?"

Morrigan noticed the jealous tone in Eli's voice. She sighed and moved closer to the Elf and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. The young witch's golden gaze met the Elven Warden's silver one. Eli sighed and moved away from the young witch, running her hand through her short dark hair. Morrigan bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to see this woman die. The young witch loved her even if she was with another. Morrigan took Eli's hand into her own and pulled her towards the bed.

Eli followed Morrigan over to the bed and let the raven haired beauty pull her down on top of her. They kissed each other with a need that nearly broke the Elven Warden's heart. All Eli wanted was to be with this woman, to love her, to hold her, to be with her for the rest of her life. Eli kissed down the young witch's neck, letting her hand run down Morrigan's side. She lay down next to Morrigan and held her close. Morrigan rested her head against the Elf's shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying this moment of peace being held by the woman she loved. Eli sighed.

"What if I can't bring myself to do what you ask?"

"Then I take my leave and you'll never see me again."

"And if I go get Alistair?"

"I'm doing this to save your life. I will lay with him, and stay here for the night. But I will leave after the Archdemon is defeated to raise the child as I see fit, and... and I have to ask for you not to follow."

The Elven Warden tightened her grip on the young witch. She hated the situation. Eli was by no means afraid to die, but she didn't want to deny the woman she loved anything. Morrigan noticed the internal struggle the Elf was having. She reached up and placed her hand on the Elf's cheek. Eli looked over at the young witch.

"Let's just rest. Forget I asked anything."

Morrigan gave the Elf a reassuring smile. Eli nodded; she pressed her lips to the young witch's briefly before closing her eyes. The two women held each other close until Eli fell asleep. Morrigan extracted herself from the Elf's embrace and walked to the bedroom door, whispering to the Elf as she left.

"Please forgive me my Warden, but I cannot bare to watch you die..."

* * *

Morrigan walked down the hallway away from Eli's room. She stopped in front of the room Alistair was sleeping in. The young witch bit her bottom lipm her hand hovering above the doornob. She wanted to finish the whole reason Flemeth had sent her with the Wardens; Morrigan couldn't let her Warden die. The young witch steeled herself for the task a head and opened the door to find the room empty. She looked around and sighed.

"Perhaps fate isn't on myside.."

"What about fate? Why are you in my room Morrigan? If you want Eli she's down there."

The young witch turned around to see Alistair carrying some bread, a wheel of cheese and a glass of milk. She sighed and forced a smile. Alistair looked like she was evil incarnate herself. He walked past her and set his food and drink down on a desk in the room before turning back to the young witch.

"Stop smiling, it's creepy Morrigan. Why are you here?"

"It's about the Archdemon and Eli."

"Oh, so you talked to her?"

"Yes, and I have a way out for you both. No one has to die, not if you listen to me. Alistair, I-I can't bare the thought of losing Eli... Please..."

Alistair was stunned. He had always assumed Morrigan didn't have a heart, that a gapping black hole was there instead. But seeing her this upset, seeing the tears that streamed down her face no matter how hard she tried to control them he knew she actually cared for something other then herself. Alistair sighed.

"I don't want to see Eli die either, and I don't exactly trust you... but I can't exactly just let my friend die. So what is this plan?"

Morrigan tried her best to collect herself and not look like the sobbing mess she was. She cursed her weakness for the Elven Warden, wiping at her eyes. Alistair took a step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder Morrigan directed her golden gaze to him, pleading that he wouldn't be himself this night.

"If you lay with me tonight I will concieve a child that the Archdemon's soul will seek out. The child won't be harmed, and both you and Eli will live."

"You want to have my-"

"No. If Eli was a man this wouldn't be a problem. Now, please, do this for Eli."

Alistair knew that Morrigan was asking not only for Eli's sake, or his own, or for a child but because she loved the Elven Warden. He nodded and followed Morrigan over to his bed.

* * *

Eli awoke to an empty bed. She sighed and got up. The Elven Warden adjusted her armour and turned to head to her door when said door opened and Morrigan walked in. She looked surprised to see Eli awake. The Elven Warden noticed that Morrigan's hair was free of it's bun and that she was carrying a a tray of food. The young witch came in and set the food down on a near by table before turning to the Elf. Eli smiled and walked over taking Morrigan into her arms, kissing her softly.

"No matter what happens today, I love you Morrigan."

"I-I love you as well Eli."

Morrigan buried her face in the Elf's shoulder. She knew she should tell the Elven Warden about what Alistair and her did last night, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She sat and watched the Elf eat her breakfast in silence. Eli offered the young witch some of the food, but Morrigan declined using the excuse that she had already eaten.

Leliana knocked on Eli's door, hoping the Elf was awake. She heard the Elven Warden talking with someone so she opened the door. The Bard was slightly surprised at the scene before her. Morrigan sat next to Eli as the Elf ate her breakfast. The two women smiling at one another, looking as though they were the only two people in the world. Leliana cleared her throat to get Eli's attention. The Elf looked surprised to see Leliana. She quickly moved away from Morrigan and got up to greet the Bard.

Eli walked over and wrapped her arms around Leliana's waist, kissing her cheek. Leliana noticed the slightly dejected look Morrigan had as Eli held her. She smiled to herself. Leliana had always been jealous of how the Elf spoke of Morrigan; saying she was the perfect woman, that Eli was so happy she had the young witch in her life at all. The Bard knew that she was Eli's second choice, but wouldn't give up her place as the Elven Warden's woman for anything. Eli released her grip on Leliana and walked over to pick up a slice of bread.

"So I'm guessing everyone is ready to take on the Archdemon?"

"We are all awaiting our fearless leader."

The Elven Warden smiled at Leliana. She turned to Morrigan and held her hand out to her. The young witch looked slightly surprised. She smiled up at the Elf and accepted her hand, shooting Leliana a curious look. The Bard gritted her teeth. Eli and Morrigan walked hand in hand over to the door where Leliana was waiting. The Elven Warden smiled at Leliana before bowing and motioning for her to lead the way. Leliana gave Morrigan a jealous look before walking off ahead of the other two women.

* * *

Eli ran from the balista and charged the Archdemon with her daggers. She made it through the small horde of Darkspawn that surrounded the Archdemon and made contact with one of her daggers before the Archdemon swung it's massive claw forward sending her flying backwards and hitting the ground, hard. Morrigan and Leliana noticed that Eli was on the ground. The young witch cast a fireball near her before freezing a few of the Darkspawn and rushing over to the Elf. Leliana parried and flipped her way to the Elven Warden.

Once Morrigan had made it to the Elven Warden she knelt near the Elf, gently craddling her hear head in her lap. Leliana stood beside Eli and Morrigan; she continued to fight off the Darkspawn that began to surround them. The Bard searched for Zevran hoping the assassin was nearby. She spotted him a few yards away from them fighting off some shrieks. Leliana hollered at Zevran to come help them. The assassin disappeared and reappeared next to the Bard.

The Elven Warden opened her eyes to Morrigan casting a ball of static at a nearby darkspawn. She sat up and rubbed her head, looking around. Eli noticed that her chosen companions were still fighting off Darkspawn and the Archdemon was nearby. She got up to Morrigan's surprise and grabbed a nearby sword. The Elven Warden charged foreward again, raising the sword up and cutting down any Darkspawn that stood in her reached the Archdemon's backside she ran up it's tail and on to it's back. Eli's companions watched in shock, horror and awe as the Elven Warden leapted onto the Archdemon's head and dug the sword into it's skull.

The Archdemon roared out in pain and shook it's massive head, sending the Elf flying off of it. Morrigan and Leliana shared a look of concern and slight jealousy on the Bard's part before they dashed over to the Elven Warden.

Eli lay unconcious a few feet away from the Archdemon. Morrigan and Leliana knelt near the fallen Elf, hoping she was alright. Zevran watched as a bright light left the Archdemon and seemed to be seeking something. The Elven assassin watched as it seemed to be headed toward Eli only to envelop Morrgian. The young witch screamed in pain as the light enevelop her, seeking the child that had yet to form inside her. She collapsed next to the Elven Warden. Leliana turned and gave Zevran a shocked look.

* * *

Eli awoke with the feeling that something was wrong. She sat up and searched the room for the raven haired beauty she loved. When Eli didn't find her she sighed and lay back down, closing her eyes. _Where are you Morrigan..._ The Elven Warden let her wary mind be over come by sleep as her thoughts drifted on about the young witch.

Leliana walked back into the room where Eli was unconcious and recovering from their fight with the Archdemon. After Morrigan had collapsed so had Leliana and Zevran. They had all awoken to find that Morrigan had disappeared and that Eli was still unconcious. The Bard had only left the Elven Warden's side to get food and things of that nature. She sat down in the chair next to the Elf's bed, taking Eli's hand into her own.

Eli opened her eyes when she felt someone holding her hand, hoping to see Morrigan. The Elven Warden's blurry vision focused to reveal Leliana. Sighing, Eli sat up. Leliana was surprised to see the Elf trying to sit up. She reached out and coaxed the Elf to remain laying down. Eli didn't try to resist she was far to tired and confused. The Elven Warden looked up at the Bard.

"What happened?"

"We're not sure... You're the first Warden to survive killing an Archdemon, or so Alistair says. He's been rather busy with tending to his new kingdom. Anyways, you should just rest and-"

"Where's Morrigan?"

Leliana bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes. She hated that the first person Eli asked about was that witch. That it was Morrigan who held the Elf's heart even though Leliana was the one she called her's. The Bard sighed.

"No one can find her. She must have left before Wynne and Alistair found us..."

Eli let the information sink in. She needed to find Morrigan; the Elf knew that the young witch was the only reason she survived. Both women looked over to Alistair as he entered the bedroom. He looked just as surprised as Leliana had to see Eli awake. The ex-templar stood at the foot of Eli's bed, not knowing what to tell his pseudo-friend. Eli however wanted answers.

"You slept with her didn't you?"

Leliana looked confused and shocked. She looked from the Elven Warden to Alistair. The ex-templar looked away from Eli and cleared his throat. Eli wasn't going to drop the subject she sat up and jerked her hand away from the Bard.

"Tell me. She came and sought you out in the middle of the night and asked you to lay with... a-and you did, didn't you? Tell me Alistair, tell me right now or so help me the creators won't be able to-"

"Yes, I did. But listen, she was crying. She came to me the night before the battle and cried. I can't believe I'm saying this... but Morrigan loves you Eli. In her own twisted way, but she does. It was selfish of you to agree to sacrifice yourself so needlessly!"

"You're starting to sound like her... I have to find her."

Eli swung her legs over the bed and tried to stand, but her legs gave way. She smacked Alistair's hands as the ex-templar tried to help her up. The Elven Warden got to her feet and pulled off the nightshirt she had on, revealing a new scar on her abdomen. Eli didn't give it a second thought; she found her armour and weapons and began to slip on her leather armour. Leliana got up and walked over to her. She placed her hand on the Elf's shoulder.

"Please Eli, it's late and you have not yet recovered. Just lay down and rest, Alistair can send out a search party or something..."

The Elven warden shook her head. She sheathed her daggers on her back before turning to the Bard. Eli took Leliana's hands into her own. The Bard hated the way Eli was looking at her; she knew this was the sad ending for her love life. That Eli was going to chase after the young witch and have a happy ending with her. Leliana closed her eyes and silently tried to will herself not to cry. Eli wiped away her tears and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sorry Leliana, I have to. I love you, really I do...But it is Morrigan who holds my heart and always will."

Eli walked over to the door to her room. She hesitated for a moment. Alistair took this as his oppertunity; he grabbed her arm and tried to to reason with her.

"Eli, don't do this. She's not good for you."

"I have to."

"Okay, I know she loves you but... but she slept with me, maybe it's not really love. Maybe it was just a means to an end."

Eli turned around and back handed the ex-templar. The glare she shot him was like a dagger in and of it's own right. The Elven Warden pointed her finger at him and stood menancingly close to her fellow Warden.

"Don't even try that. She slept with you for her own selfish reasons and you agreed to it for your own. She's not the only one to blame here. Leliana tell Zevran goodbye for me?"

With that said the Elven Warden walked off through the building to find her faithful hound and begin her search for the woman she loved. It was fitting that the quest for her angel began in the heart of the night, where her feelings for the young witch had been confessed, where the two women had shared almost every loving memory Eli had of Morrigan. Eli started down the road with only the stars, the moon and her love to guide her to the woman she loved and wanted more then anything else in this world. The Elven Warden looked up at the stars; she reached up as if to touch them as she had so many nights before when thinking about the young witch.

"I promise you Morrigan I will find you. I love you, emma'asha, emma'vhenan."

_** You're my angel in the night.**_


End file.
